The 3 Saiyans
by htmLord
Summary: Slapstick humor, as the title suggests. This fic was a team effort between myself and Ms. Videl Son. Its a 3 Stooges parody, with a twist.


Well, Ms Videl Son and I wrote another fic together. This one is a humor fic entitled "The Three Saiyans". None of the characters involved are Saiyan, but, hey, it still fits (sort of). It is a humor fic based on the Three Stooges. We have a pretty short ended casted, that is, we have Krillin playing Curly (for obvious reasons), Ms Videl Son plays Moe, and me, htmLord, ended up playing as Larry. Better Larry than Curly at least, eh?  
  
This fic is just one Three Stooges short, so don't expect us to pull out more chapters unless you REALLY ask nice, k? Oh yeah, and you'll also see that this isn't just a Three Stooges parody...its MUCH more...  
  
  
The scene begins with Larry, Moe, and Curly taking a walk in the park.  
  
Part 1 : htmLord  
  
Krillin, Ms Videl Son, and myself were walking through the park when Ms Son smacked me upside the head and then poked me in the eyes! Well, I turned to Krillin and shrugged. He shrugged back, but then Ms Son beat us both over the head with a frying pan...well, lets say that THAT didn't feel all to good...  
  
Well, we were fed up with her antics, and we happened to be right next to a pie stand, so Krillin and I each grabbed a cream pie and we pied her! We then looked at Ms Son, who had lost her footing and we both said "Nyuk nyuk nyuk!" It was pretty funny, really.  
  
Then, she decided to get mean, so she tripped the two of us and we both fell to the ground. Well, then I got up, but Krillin hadn't yet, so she decides to push me backward and have me stumble over Krillin, again falling to the ground. But, I tried to steady myself and ended up grabbing her wrist. However, instead of staying up, I ended up pulling both of us down.  
  
Next, she gets up first, and when Krillin tries to get up, she punches him in the face. Well, he tried to steady himself, too, since he was tripping over me, but ended up pulling her down again. So, we are all again in a big heap.  
  
Now, I was the next to get up, and, forgetting that I was wearing a joybuzzer, I put my hand on Ms Son's back to push myself up. Well, she got shocked and it made her pretty angry, so she slapped me around while Krillin was standing up, then she tried to poke him in the eyes, but he blocked. Then she tried to poke me in the eyes, but I blocked, too.  
  
Now, Krillin wasn't too happy about this mess, so he grabbed a bottle of seltzer water off a passing cart and spritzed Ms Son. She attempted to retaliate with one of the pies on the stand, but missed Krillin and hit me. Well, then they laughed at me until Krillin noticed an easy shot and went to spritz her, again.  
  
Unfortunately, there was a police officer beside her and she happened to move just in time, and the officer got sprayed. Well, he was not too happy about that. So, we all ran and the officer chased us. Ms Son smacked Krillin again as we ran and called him a 'numbskull.'  
  
In any event, we were running so fast that we didn't notice a kid with a little red wagon, and we all ended up tripping and falling into the wagon. Well, we hurtled back down the hill we had been running up, past the cop. But then, we flew into the park and hit a rock. That sent us sailing, and we ended up landing in the pond.  
  
And finally, to top it all off, Ms Son smacks me over the head and starts calling me names as the officer comes in to arrest us!  
  
"So, Mr. htmLord, do you swear that is what happened?" the judge asked.  
  
"Yes, sir, I do."  
  
"Next up, Ms. Videl Son," the bailif called. Ms Videl Son walked in, up to the stand, and took the seat I had just sat in, and I was returned to my seat.  
  
Part 2 : Ms. Videl Son  
  
Well, like htmLord said, Krillin, him, and me were walking in the park. But, then, I didn't hit him, he turned and punched me in the face! And then, there was no frying pan! I told him to stop, and then he tried to poke me in the eyes but I blocked it. Then, htmLord and Krillin grabbed pies, like he said, and then they splatted me with them! They were disgusting and got all over me! Not only that, but I fell when they hit me, so I was on the ground, covered in cream pie.  
  
Then I did trip him, but I only accidentally tripped Krillin. I just wanted to get him back for all that stuff he did to me. But then, they are getting up and he gives Krillin this monster wedgie! I mean, I wouldn't think he could breath with that big of a wedgie!  
  
Then, he grabs my wrist and pulls me over (I think he's kind of a pervert) on him as he falls over Krillin, so we are all in a big pile on the ground. Well, htmLord gets up first, then he slaps me on the back as I'm trying to get up, and he is wearing a joybuzzer! I tell you, those things sting!  
  
Well, now I was mad, so I did slap him around a little, but not Krillin. Then I tried to poke him in the eyes, and the idiot forgot to block it! Well, now I am frustrated, and I ended up knocking over a pie that hit htmLord. You see, there was a tall stack of them and it, well, nailed him.  
  
Krillin came up behind me while I was about to go over and tell htmLord I was sorry, and he tried to spray me with seltzer water, I think. But, I was walking forward so he missed. Instead of me, he nailed the cop beside me! Well, that cop was mad, so we ran. I yelled at Krillin for doing that, but I did NOT hit him.  
  
After that, we did have the wagon escapade, like htmLord said, but once we were in the pond, all I did was laugh at Krillin because a frog had jumped up on his head. At that point, the cop came up and arrested us. And that is the REAL truth, your honor!"  
  
"Fine, miss. Bailif, the final subject." Then, Krillin walked in and took the seat. Ms Videl Son was seated on the far side of the courtroom and then, Krillin began.  
  
Part 3 : Krillin  
  
"Ok, your honor, here is what ACTUALLY happened. I'm not gonna mince facts, I wasn't perfect. But, it was primarily those twos' fault!" he said, pointing at Ms Son and myself.  
  
We were walking through the park that afternoon, and all of a sudden, Ms Son smacked htmLord and then poked him in the eyes. He decided to pass the favor along by smacking me over the head and then Ms Son decided she wanted in, too, so she hit me over the head with a frying pan. She also hit htmLord with that pan.  
  
Well, he and I didn't want to take that, so we grabbed pies off a stand, like he said, and we gave it to her! I was about to get him back for the smack when she tripped the two of us to the ground. Well, htmLord wasn't done harassing me yet, so he gave me a wedgie as he stood up, then Ms Son pushed him over me while he wasn't looking. But, he reached around and pulled her down with him, so we were again in one big pile on the ground.  
  
Well, I was trying to pull the wedgie out, and she goes and punches me in the face. She started to get up, then, but I pushed her back down for hitting me. Then, while she was on the ground, htmLord slapped her on the back. I think he had on a joybuzzer.  
  
Next, Ms Son tried to slap us around and then poke us in the eyes, but we blocked her pokes. I had had enough of that, so I grabbed a bottle of seltzer water and sprayed her with it. She retaliated with a thrown pie, but hit htmLord instead of me, so I stopped and laughed.  
  
Then, I saw my opportunity. I went to spray Ms Son, but she got out of the way and I accidentally hit a police officer with the seltzer water. Well we ran, and she yelled at me for spraying a cop, then she hit me in the face again. Then, the story about the little red wagon is true, and we flew down into the pond. A frog did jump up on my face, and htmLord laughed at it as the cop came up to us, but Ms Son smacked him over the head and called him a 'numbskull.'  
  
And that is the whole story, sir.  
  
Finally, the judge sat back in his chair. After a moment of thought, he leaned over to Krillin and whispered in his ear. Krillin snickered, then nodded, stood, and left the courtroom. Other than the officials, everyone looked confused until the judge said "Ok, punishment for you two, htmLord and Ms Videl Son, is solitary confinement with each other for 30 days. Punishment for Krillin is monetary reparations for 3 pies and a canister of seltzer water, plus the officers dry cleaning bill. Case closed!"  
  
Ms Son and I looked at each other a moment, her with a fiendish look in her eyes, and myself with a look of total despair, and then they led us away...  
  
~fin 


End file.
